Dark Nights
by Yue-eternal
Summary: AU. Vampire Fic. A poor boy…an object of the high ranking vampire of the night was one he had resisted. [HaoYoh]
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Nights**

The standard disclaimers applied.

A/N: Another ficlet which I have whipped up. I'm not sure on continuing this since it's intended to be a one shot. If I received many supportive reviews, I might reconsider doing it in CHAPTERS instead of a puny little one shot.

Summary: AU. Vampire Fic. A poor boy…an object of the high ranking vampire of the night was one he had resisted.

Pairings: Hao/Yoh

**

* * *

**

The bright moonlight burned his eyes as he looked up at it, admiring it from afar. It was so dark…so dark that he could almost felt the poor and lost soul whispering to him. They didn't show up but he could feel it. They're there. They're here. They're everywhere, laughing at him of his new founded stupidity. His throat was dry…very dry. His eyes were swollen from all of the crying.

The soft yet so horrifying wind blew deeply from one place to another, sending chills down the boy's spine. Even the wind spared him no solitude. It mocked him, played him making the young boy punching the air like a crazy maniac. But this particular action only made him shivered more since the dark wind avenged by tuning up a bit. The boy wiped another tear from his lonely eyes, walking down the nearly forgotten neighborhood.

The gloomy colored clouds did their job perfectly by shrouding the almost lifeless moon which seemed to have lost its normal bright color. The poor boy hugged himself to provide sufficient warmth.

It had been a terrible night. He just came back from an embarrassing night – the prom. He arrived there only to find himself being tricked by his girlfriend, the ever so popular Anna Kyouyama. For all of his life at high school, he was despised by the entire student body. His looks were admired and the envy of all students. Somehow, the envy turned to hate. The Asakura was very surprised when the ice queen suddenly confessed to him and he blindly agreed to this.

Only to end by laughter, mockery and imprudence. He hated himself for it. It wasn't his fault that he looked like this. It wasn't his fault that he as the envy of the student body. Did he really deserve this kind of treatment? What did he do wrong to deserve this?

Nothing…

He did nothing wrong…

The answer remained hidden in the dark. How he wished to hide beneath here in the dark, long forgotten and long locked away. With no one to be with, with no one to hold to, won't it be nice for change? Strolling in the night with the coat of his black tux dangling by his side, Yoh stared into the nothingness above. The moon was already half-shrouded by the cloud…

Eyes widening in fear, his adrenaline kicked in. The poor boy ran like there was no tomorrow, trying to save his own pathetic life. Afraid to even turn back, Yoh continued on running since it was the only thing he was able to think of at the moment. He ran and ran as fast as his skinny legs could carry him but accidentally tripped into a puddle of water.

He had almost forgotten about everything in his newfound fear. It was raining. The rain soaked him wet as he scampered onto his feet again, turning at a corner. Plain and really exhausted, he paused for a while, panting hard and wondering if the dark 'shroud' he seen was gone or not.

The young boy was not one who was afraid of death. In fact, death was afraid of him. He wouldn't mind dying if it meant being erased from the surface of this cruel world. He wouldn't mind if there's an empty coffin in front of him, beckoning him to move in. It was all too good to be true. He would have just chosen to stand there, waiting for the 'shroud' to engulf him.

Something was wrong…

And Yoh knew it.

His well-known instincts told him this was something which he wouldn't want to mess about. This was something which would have been better to be left alone. But it was too late, the thing had spotted him. That was why he ran in the first place, not bothering to stop once in a while.

Peeking out of the dark alley, the area was cleared. No dark figure was chasing him around in a mouse and cat game. No dark figure was standing anywhere near him, waiting to pounce in his prey. And Yoh was thankful for that. Sighing to himself, he prepared to run again, hoping he would get home as soon as possible. The warm cozy bed enticed him since he was very tired.

Creak.

Yoh halted in his footsteps. He could only hear his heavy and rapid breathing in the dark night. The rain only acted as background music to his ears.

Thud.

The sound of something fell over.

Crack.

The sound of twigs cracking in agony.

Footstep.

And that was the one which caused Yoh to immediately stopped breathing. His heartbeat was as fast ever. Sweats trickled down his grieving face.

The night turned darker than ever, scaring the boy out if his own skin. He was unable to move as he felt a dark shadow walking closer…and closer to him. Having the sudden urge to run, he restrained by doing so. He knew it was too late and hopeless. He would be caught soon.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

His eyes shut tight.

Heavy and foul breaths were felt impaling onto his exposed neck made his tanned skin crawled.

Panicking, the boy did one thing which was currently available for options for a moment. With a sudden jolt, he boldly whirled around and hit with all his might. His clenched fist only collided with cold air and more rain. Feeling no contact within his reach, the young Asakura slowly fluttered open his eyes.

Nothing.

Not even a soul was there.

The aid boy sighed in relief and shrugged all of it off. His mind must have been playing tricks on him.

Crack.

Or maybe not…

Trying his best to clam himself down, Yoh repeatedly told himself it was just a cat or a dog or just some kids pranking on him. Anything would be better than this. The terrified boy quickly turned around again only to face…

…nothing for the second time that night.

Puzzled, the boy scratched his head in confusion.

Footsteps were suddenly heard again, appearing from no where. They got closer and closer…

Closer…

And suddenly…

"Boo." A voice crackled, startling the boy in front of him.

His heart came to a complete stop as he backed away and tripped backwards.

A strong arm abruptly shot out to block the younger from the fall. Yoh, afraid, struggled to wriggle free from the strong embrace. But it was no use. In terms of strength, this person here was on a much higher level than him.

The lifeless moon decided to uncovered itself. As the gloomy clouds fade away allowing moonlight to shine through them, the boy froze at the sight.

Sharp eyes gleamed in the dark with his long black cape being swept playfully by the wind. The person looked exactly like him. Every piece of creation on his handsome face would be fatal for every girl in the world but Yoh was there and he done it. It brought nothing more than misery and pain.

His skin was as pale of the lifeless moon. It was paler than a corpse itself. The way those eyes shone in satisfaction made his stomach churned. And that arrogant smirk on his face…was irresistible. His heart skipped a bit, springing to life. The long hair swept onto the boy's face, almost covering his whole features.

But he still saw it, one by one. The way those features were perfectly traced would have made him look human but Yoh had a feeling that this one isn't one. And he isn't going to stay and find out.

"Let me go!" Yoh yelled breathlessly, breaking from his trance.

"As you wish." The boy spoke with such confidence in him, his voice as light and as deadly as a corpse.

With that, he let the younger boy go, smirking in delight.

"Oh and here's a nice welcoming gift." The boy stated again, gripping the protesting boy's wrist tightly.

Without further much warning, cold icy lips pressed onto warm ones, surprising the young Asakura.

Yoh squirmed harder under him, trying to get himself out of this. He tried biting on the older boy's lip but nothing came out. He even tried kicking him in the groin but still, lips were locked. The older finally let go, eyes eyed the younger hungrily- filled with lust and desire. Yoh back away frightened, until his back came in contact against a solid wall, blocking his chances of escape.

"What….what do you want from me?" The boy managed to speak up, stammering every now and then. His legs felt weaker and weaker.

His smirk widened even more in respond, pinning the smaller boy onto the wall in victory. _How amusing…_ The older thought. He leaned forward, burying his head onto the other's neck. The boy struggled even more but it was no use. This rapist here isn't going to let him go that easily.

Yoh shivered as the sound of his tux was tore open in the middle, exposing more tanned skin. He felt the older nipped on his neck slightly, forcing a gasp to escape from his throat. Tears swelled up in his eyes as he continued to fight in order to free himself from the strong grip.

Suddenly, the sound of something fluttering caused the said rapist (who isn't really one) to loosen his grip and whirled around quickly in frustration. Yoh slouched down onto the ground, breathing rapidly. The rapist (who really isn't one for the second time) turned to face Yoh. A small growl escaped his cold lips.

"That will be our parting gift for now." He whispered down his throat before disappearing into the night. Yoh blinked and quickly ran home. He locked every door and window, silently wishing that this was all just a dream…

A horrible twisted dream.

----------------

The moon was shrouded by the clouds again, spreading darkness around the neighborhood. A boy with sharp golden eyes sat at a rooftop admiring the beautiful moonlight. It wasn't soon that his peace was abruptly and not to mention, rudely interrupted by the arrival of another who also felt displeased at the said boy.

"I was just getting to the good part." The 'guest' roared furiously.

The purple-haired boy faced his newly arrived 'guest', chuckling mildly. "What? You mean the part where you're going to fuck the poor by senseless or sucked the blood out of him? Who are you kidding, all high-almighty vampire of all vampires, Hao-sama?"

Hao glared at the boy in front of him. "Shut up, Tao. You know better than to interrupt me."

"You shut up too. I'm still second to you so don't use the whole rank thing on me. " He spat, fangs glowing in the dark, preparing to fend the 'intruder' off. "One day, I will surpass you."

"Like wise." The vampire replied in annoyance. "You cost me a good prey." He added again. The disastrous smirk present on his face every time he get all excited. With a small flick of his pale fingers, he faded into the dark.

Ren could only watch as the maniac finally went away. The golden-eyed vampire took a small sipped out of his midnight tea before disappearing as well.

The moon again shone like it always had shone, laughing at the vampires in many ways it did in all of the lonely and solitude nights.

* * *

Like I said earlier, I'm not sure on continuing this since it's intended to be a one shot. If I received many supportive reviews, I might reconsider doing it in CHAPTERS instead of a puny little one shot. XD 

**So be nice and review and don't forget to let me know if I should continue this or not!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark Nights**

The standard disclaimers applied. I'm lazy to think of any at the moment.

A/N: I just have to continue this. Thank you all for supporting me. Oh and we lack vampire stories here!!

Summary: AU. Vampire Fic. A poor boy…an object of a high ranking vampire was one night which he had resisted.

A/N: I thank you all for reviewing! I love you all! And here's the second chapter! And yes probably one-sided YohRen. PROBABLY. Not sure on it yet. WARNING!!! Slight Pirika bashing in this chapter! And I'm sorry it came out late. It was supposed to be updated this Halloween but I went to a party and it got delayed until now. Hope you all will forgive me. T.T and this chapter was longer than the usual so I hope it will be worth the wait.

Words: 3297

Pairings: Hao/Yoh

* * *

_Blood…_

_I craved for it._

_Our kind is cursed._

_Replica…_

_I need him to survive,_

_To live in this cursed land._

_Betrayel.._

_The moon had set me free…_

_And it's time for me to roam this land as I please…_

* * *

The sun had come and the night had gone. The moon was resting its shiny throne beneath the stars, hiding behind any planets which it came across. It was over. The night was over. It was day. And night was gone. The sun claimed its rightful place to shine when it's day and to leave when it's night. And the vampires were getting sleepless like any other days.

An ironic vampire sat on his throne, glaring and threatening to bite anyone's heads off if they managed to come within fiver kilometers of his radius. His dark mood darkened as the bloody tea which he had ordered was not bloody at all. In a sudden fit of rage, he grabbed and tightened his claws on the servant's exposed neck, forcing dark blood to spurt out. Vampire's blood was never delicious.

The dirty glint in his eyes showed the other servants a side which they never knew their master had before. It disturbed them greatly but who was they to speak? The color of his onyx eyes darkened further more as he threw the dying vampire into her own kinds, crying out loud at the sudden impact, rotting to death. It was an ugly sight but the master enjoyed every moment of it.

Hao-sama. He was the greatest blood sucker in the histories of the creatures of the night. Everyone feared him. Every creature flinched at the sight of him. Every animal scampered off at the scent of him. One sniff at the air and they knew who was here. Hao. The name was feared by all vampire hunters. No one had returned from their expedition to kill Hao. That was enough to be said.

He was the King of the Night. And yet, he had came across the most interesting object every since his blood sucking days. The boy who looked like him. The boy who felt nothing more than him. Most humans who had seen him died but this one remained alive until now. He was a bit surprise himself at the temper which the boy had showed him. And he was fascinated by how tasty the boy had tasted.

Hao stroked the edge of his throne in full thoughts. His widening smirk caused terror in every of the servants' eyes. He had a feeling that he was going to see the boy again. Just the thought of how his blood would have tasted made Hao's hormones wild.

"Soon…very soon." He whispered softly to himself. "We shall meet again very soon."

The entrance to the cave-like mansion flung open, revealing a much stressed vampire. Tao Ren. A cousin to Hao. If anybody would learn to stand up to Hao, it was him. And the affection of many female vampires ever lived, apart from Hao (of course!). He threw angry curses at the retreating servants before vaguely turned to face the cocky Hao. Hao had a amused look on his face and Ren had a feeling that he wouldn't like what he was thinking at the moment.

"Stupid fucking vampira! She annoys the hell out of me!" He abruptly shouted, banging the small stone made side table loudly. His yellow robes swayed at his slightest movements, matching his sharp golden eyes. He was a beauty to look at and his anger didn't cover it all.

The brunette raised one of his eyebrows before realization hit him. His pretty smirk was immediately replaced by a full mocking grin. "How did it go?"

"THANKS to you! It went out terribly wrong! I was at a clan meeting last night and she interrupted me! All those clinging around me is driving me CRAZY!!" The Tao exploded, slender arms thrown up at the air, waving furiously.

Hao's mouth gave a small 'o' shaped before cackling a short but drastic laugh. "What happened to the great second-to-me speech? You could easily fend her off." He taunted, unable to lower his laughter anymore.

The Tao fumed at the other's behavior. "Are YOU SAYING I'M WEAK? Why don't you do it?.!"

"No. She's your fiancée after all. It will be a shame to touch a beautiful wife-to-be like her." He drawled, chuckling mildly to himself.

"Beautiful? Ugh. More like u-g-l-y! I did give her up for even one of your ragged servants anytime!"

Hao scoffed. "In your dreams."

"Fuck you." Ren hastily replied, folding his arms, never missing a chance to glare at the brunette.

Hao answered him with another short scary laugh. He beckoned the rampaging Tao to sit near him which Ren grimly obliged to. He snapped his pale spidery like fingers, signaling one of the servants to come closer with the teapot. Showing no further more emotions, he snatched the leafy golden teapot away from the servant's hand, landing a kick on his stomach. The servant tumbled to the hard stone floor, clutching his stomach in pain.

Alarmed, the others stepped back shakily. None wanted to end in a suffering fate like their kind. The Tao eyed his cousin's abusive manner in interest.

"Isn't there some kind of law on abusing your servants?" He asked. It was more of a statement.

"They deserved it. Weak creatures. Spill it out. You won't come here to complain on your little bitch only." He replied, digging his claws into the small tea cup in a despicable manner. And slightly amused at the fact that it didn't crush at the pressure.

Servants are the weakest of all creatures of the night. Their blue scaly bodies were enough to make a normal human screamed or a weak hearted fainted. The large brownish eyes which bared a small amount of yellowish pigments in them was enough to make them alien. Whenever they opened their small curved up mouth to speak, grunts and groans were spat instead of human words.

Ren remained silent for a while, taking another sip of his favorite tea. "The humans are having a carnival tonight, near our territory. "Pirika," he shuddered at the name. "..will be there to join in the fun. She wants me to go with her as a NORMAL human being aka Fiancé."

"What does it have to do with me?" The brunette asked lazily, throwing darts at the servants one by one.

"You HAVE to make sure that that hellish vampira get her hands off me and laid someone else for a change!" Ren growled, snatching the darts from Hao's hands. "Cut her engagement with me too!" The golden vampire licked his lips, continuing on. "I do know that vampires and humans were not supposed to be together but for me…I will gladly obliged to anything as long as that bitch leave me the hell alone!"

"What's in it for me?"

"A whole supply of servants to torture this month! I'm paying the taxes! Happy?"

Hao's pale lips curled into a small playful grin, causing the servants to groan again as he shot one small dart which tilted into a female servant's neck. "It's a deal."

----------

"Vampires….Vampiras… Darn it! I can't get my hands on them!" A loud crooked voice which was neared to screaming muttered to his friend who showed absolutely no interest in this matter.

The other shifted in his seat, flipping the book which lay open in front of him. His head bobbed at the music which rang through his ears perfectly, eyes closing to endure the warmth it was giving. The headphones were in tact with both of his ears, closing off all other unwanted sounds from the listener as well as the unwanted sounds which were currently being emitted by his friend, Shun.

"Argh! Yoh! Stop listening!" He shouted unexpectedly, clasping a hand over to his mouth at his sudden loud outburst. Shun shot a glance at the direction of the librarian. No motion or any sort of movement. He sighed in relief that nobody heard them or else it would have been the kick-out for them. "Yoh!" He pestered again, nudging his friend at the elbow.

Yoh made no signs of movement, his head bobbed along with the rhythm of the music. Frustrated, Shun reached out his arms and seized the headphones from his friend, who groaned at the lost of music. "Hey!" Yoh blinked, stretching out to snatch his headphones. "Give that back!"

"No unless you intended to listen in the first place!" Amano Shun hissed dangerously, preparing to throw the headphones into a nearby bin.

The brunette gulped and sat down, eyeing the blonde with anticipation. _Whatever this is, it better be good… _He mentally thought trying to suppress an interested smile. Shun glanced at the brunette suspiciously. He looked away and pointed to the pictures of a book which he was reading just now. The other's eyes barely cast a glance at it before looking away, frowning at his friend's obsession of vampires.

Yoh narrowed his eyes and crossed his legs. He snorted bluntly. "Vampires again? How sick are you?"

Shun glared and swung the book at Yoh's disinterest face. "At least I'm reading something for the library session." He added. "hey Yoh. Listen to this. A vampire mostly traveled in packs or rather clans. They lived with their own kind in some sort of a cavern which resembles a mansion. There are also rumors that they mostly come out at a full moon to seek food in an unfortunate human prey to mark their destiny in one night. Cool huh?"

Yoh promptly stood up. His brain couldn't take the countless and endless rants of vampires any further. Deciding that he really should go to the nurse later since his friend was not there to make it any better. In his mind, he regretted that he told Shun about the strange encounter last night. Somehow Shun managed to come up with a useless prediction on saying that the rapist was actually a vampire in disguised.

_Brilliant..._ He thought grimly as he walked out of the library. _Just brilliant._

Ignoring the loud calls of his best friend, Yoh quickened his pace when three girls walked past him, muttering on what had happened that night. He felt his insides tightened into a knot as he strived not to remember that promising night which he had looked up to, eager to go to. But his anticipation had been crushed in just one night.

Shoving his hands into the side pockets, he brooded. Why was he the cheerful person brooding at this point? The world must be ending. Panting in exhaustion, Shun grabbed Yoh's shoulder, jerking the young latter back by surprise. "Yoh. I'm sorry dude! I was just joking. I know vampires aren't real and we all knew it. But wouldn't it just be plain cool to have real vampires lurking in the streets at night for a change instead of" he lowered his tone, "rapist?"

Yoh arched his eyebrow at that word in distaste. "Leave me alone." He insisted, recommencing his walk to the classroom.

Shun took the opportunity to whirl his friend around. "Come on! I'm serious!"

The brunette's eyes traveled consciously around the blonde's face. His brows furrowed together and his smile was replaced by a frown. The eyes were persistent looking and somehow, in the pit of Yoh's stomach, he knew Shun won't be leaving him alone even for only a few darn seconds.

Sighing, he laid against the wall of the almost empty hallways. "What?" Shun cleared his voice and started.

"Are you sure it isn't a vampire?"

"I thought we're over with that. Vampires _do not _exist! It's a myth! How hard is it to understand that?" Yoh emphasized collectively, eyes focused at a mop of yellow hair which was walking in his direction.

"But the way you described it! The moonlight piercing dark onyx eyes, the pale skin and the way it appeared so suddenly in a full moon. It's sound so real."

"Yoh felt his heart came to a complete stop. His ears were closed, shut off from the world of reality as the mop of yellow hair came nearer and nearer. He fixed his brown saddened eyes at the floor, not wanting to suffer form any more humiliations. It was enough for one night.

"Yoh?"

The laughter, the angered level of tones shone through everyone's gleaming eyes. Humiliation…embarrassment…cowardly… It was too well planned to be true. Why must he suffered like this? It wasn't his fault. He did nothing to deserve this.

"Yoh? Hey pal. You're scaring me!"

With a dumb look, he broke from his entrancing spell just in time for that mop of yellow hair to walk past him. The piercing dark eyes seemed to look through him until his ver soul. Something inside of him snapped, Yoh immediately swatted his friend's hand away and ran away…away from this hell. Away from the sadistic girl… Away from the girl who mocked him…

The tears grew back on him as he decided upon the change of destination.

Okay. Change of plan. To the boy's washroom he ran with his fellow classmate tailing along behind him. Unfortunately, the gorgeous film of luck wasn't on his side today. He turned just about the corner and unexpectedly whammed into a door which sent him flying across the chard floor with a loud thud.

Ouch.

That gotta hurt.

Shun winced at the pain his friend must have been taking after that butt-blossoming fall. It wasn't like he could stop it from happening anyway.

"Asakura."

Yoh flinched at the mention of his name. Rubbing the edge of his ass, he meekily glanced up at the wall which made his fall.

Bad move.

Amano Shun stepped back, retreating from the scene. Bad timing. Two boys around his age stopped him in his movements. He grinned sheepishly and moved forward, telling them that he was just leaving.

_Oh shit._

_More trouble._

The large puffy puffball who blocked his way was no other than the great almight king of bullies, Onesaka Takumi. He is the son of the School's Administrator but that still didn't give him the right to bully other students! Other than o\ther weaklings who he had fun torturing. His favorite victim on his list was always the slim and adorable looking Asakura Yoh and his sidekick, Amano Shun.

His two minions stifled a heartfelt snicker, exchanging gleeful glances at their boss in an irritating manner. Yoh rolled his eyes, standing up on his feet only to be roughly pushed to the ground again. Darn it. Why are his days not filled with peace? Shun was not left spared as his aching ass joined his fellow teammate to the ground also, landed flat on his butt.

One glared whilst the other grinned sheepishly.

"heheh…We're just uh leaving?" Shun muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

Takumi laughed a cocky laugh. "What are you two pipsqueak doing in my hall?" he spat out, nudging Yoh's face with his enormous knuckle. "I don't suppose you're going to show your face at the grand carnival tonight? If you two do, I might as well make it worth my night."

Annoyed, Yoh swatted the oversized hand away. He retorted slyly. "I don't see your name nor your face splattered across the wall, you dimwit and I'm not going to any stupid carnival with the likes of you around!"

Enraged by the spiteful comment, Takumi was about to land a full punch to Yoh's brooding face before he was thrown back across the wall with the three. Two pairs of eyes blinked in confusion as the trio were found sprawling eagle on the floor.

"Just you wait, Kyouyama!" Takumi bellowed before sprinting down the hall. One more laser glare from Kyouyama sent the other two off with a slight push.

She turned to the two. The sight of her made those brown eyes looked away in embarrassment. The thoughts were coming back to him again. The prom…everything! It was one thing which he wanted to forget. But now, it's too late. She was here again. In front of him for the hundredth time in his god forsaken life.

Shun stood up and mumbled a small thanks to Anna before reaching for Yoh's hand to pull him back onto his feet.

"What? Not even thanks?" She said, her voice still remained unchanged. As usual, her voice still carried the same icy touch.

Shuffling his feet uncomfortably, he muttered one small thank you. She did saved him after all. She was a master of karate. That explained the flipping and the overthrowing a human who was tripled her size across the hall. It was sight to laugh at but still, Yh couldn't bring himself to laugh.

"I'll take that one. There's a carnival tonight near the woods. I was sent by Mrs. Amano, our biology teacher," Shun flinched at the name. "to give you this."

She shoved the ticket down the Yoh's hand before strolling off. Shun gaped at her. "What's her problem?"

Yoh merely shrugged and continued to stare after her. His eyes bared nothing more than loneliness. Shun hated to see his best friend like that. Maybe the trip to the carnival will be a good thing for his best friend after all. He cleared his throat and started, "Hey, you going to this carnival?"

Yoh shrugged, shoving the ticket into his pocket. He wanted no more than go back to class and have a short nap before the bell rang again. "I don't think so. Besides, didn't you hear that fat ass just now? He's going and I'm not."

"Aww…come on! It will be fun! I promise!" He pleaded, clasping his hands in front of Yoh's face.

Yoh blinked. "I can't! I still got homeworks to finish. You know? The one your mom gave us on the microorganisms? Something about the virus reproduction system and-"

"yada yada yada. Don't worry about it. I beg my mom to give you this so it won't be a problem for the homework thing."

He flashed an assuring smile, giving Yoh a small peace sign. Yoh felt his jaws dropped and he immediately shouted out, "YOU WHAT?.!"

"You have been down ever since and this ticket is pure gold. Very hard to get so you better make it good."

"But- But!" Yoh stuttered, shocked by Shun's self-action. It wasn't fair at all.

"No buts or else I will make my mom to give you an F for the assignment." Shun interrupted toothily.

"That's no fair!"

"Well my friend. When will you learn that's life not always fair? I'll pick you up tonight and dropped you at the entrance! Be ready! Oh and if you're lucky, you might meet that vampire again!" He proclaimed once more before quickly sprinting out of Yoh's view. He narrowly missed the book which was thrown at him in fury.

"FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME! THERE'S NO SUCH THINGS AS VAMPIRES!"

------------------------

Dun Dun Dun Dun… How will Yoh meet Hao? XD They're both going to the same place anyway! The Pirika bashing will not end here. Not that I don't like her but I think she's fitted for the role. Sorry to all Pirika fans! Hopefully, the bashing will end in the next chapter.

Please review?


End file.
